


The Divine Crusader Defeated

by TheDocK_j2



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Break, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDocK_j2/pseuds/TheDocK_j2
Summary: After a grueling fight against the Champion of Molag Bal, the Divine Crusader is struck low. Unfortunately for her, Molag Bal has many domains of worship that all end badly for female warriors.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	The Divine Crusader Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing a piece of fanfic about a Breton girl becoming the Divine Crusader, set just a little before the main Oblivion questline. She is not going to be the Hero of Kvatch, but she will end up helping him. This was a piece I wrote simply because I don't want to delve into the rapey, defeated stuff in that fic, so I wrote this as something I hope you find stimulating!
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome, just keep it civil.

The Divine Crusader lay helpless. Her foe, the Champion of Molag Bal, had drained every ounce of her enchanted strength. Her sword had been broken, a Divine Relic of the gods, snapped like a twig beneath the sheer weight of the Mace of Molag Bal. Her mace dragged her to the ground, for she did not have the strength left to lift it. Her armor was too heavy, and she was forced to lay on the ground.

The Champion of Molag Bal approached the prone knight, malicious intent stirring in his mind. The Divine Crusader was a young Breton woman, making her short in stature. The Champion of Molag Bal, however, was a High Elven Vampire, and towered over the defeated crusader. The Champion of Molag Bal was cloaked in the bound armor of master conjurers, an evil rendition of the pure armor of the Divine Crusader.

The Champion dropped to his knees behind the Crusader, dropping the mace of his Daedric Prince. All of her strength was already his, but now? Now he would make due on the other aspects of his master. The Champion grabbed the Crusader’s hips, lifting her into a kneeling position. The Crusader couldn’t muster the strength to crawl away, but tried her best to fend him off anyway.

This only resulted in her hips swaying from side-to-side, her feminine physique and **large** asscheeks, accentuated by her Divine Relic armor. The Champion cast a powerful destruction spell, disintegrating the part of her greaves that covered her ass and crotch. The Crusader frantically tried to dislodge the Champion, until she felt powerful hands _grip_ her ass with a force that could _crush_ **stone**. If it wasn’t for her magic armor and her Breton heritage, she would’ve been in worse straits, but because of these things all she felt was an intense **grip** on her large ass.

The Champion cast another spell, a master alteration spell from his Daedric Prince Molag Bal. Molag Bal harbors the domain of domination, vampirism, corruption, slavery, and rape, and the spell he taught his Champion would aid him in all of those categories. The alteration spell pierced the Crusader’s resistance, tearing through it like a hot knife through butter. The Crusader felt the changes, and realized how simple and terrifying they were, as the spell forced her to **ovulate** and for her pussy juices to _flow_ freely.

A steady _drip_ sounded from between the Crusader’s legs, her arousal seeping out of her and soaking the ground beneath them. The Champion disintegrated a portion of his bound leggings, allow his absurdly large member to _fly_ forward and **smack** the Crusader’s ass, causing her fat cheeks to _wobble_ from the enhanced impact.

The Champion gripped the Crusader’s ass **hard** , and _thrusted_ inside her wet tunnel.

His thrust had enough force to shatter a boulder due to his stolen strength, but the Divineless Crusader’s shielding magic protected her from the pain. The Crusader’s own magic, combined with the alteration spell put on her, forced her to only feel _intense_ **pleasure**.

The Champion began thrusting in earnest. Every impact of his hips against her ass brought an enticing **ripple** across her pale flesh and drew out a forced **moan** from her lips. A meaty rhythm of _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!_ echoed across their battlefield, with no one to bear witness to this blatant desecration of the Nine Divines and their chosen warrior. The Crusader’s helm had a pair of wings on the sides, the Champion deemed them suitable handlebars as he grabbed her wings and _pulled_ , forcing her head into an upright position. A degrading moan **erupted** from the Crusader, her magic shielding not allowing her to feel any pain from the overpowering Champion, as he continued to _ravage_ her insides.

Strength started to return to the Crusader, the enchantment of his mace was wearing off!

Yet, the damage was already done. As she found she could begin to move, the Crusader started to throw herself back into the Champion’s thrusts freely, amplifying her **pleasure**. The Champion pulled harder on her wings to force her head more upwards, with the Crusader submissively allowing him to shift her body as he pleased. With a mighty roar, the Champion _snapped_ the wings off the helmet. The sheer force that rippled through his body at the action caused the Crusader to achieve unreached heights of pleasure, and **erupt** in an explosive orgasm.

Her juices sloshed around the inside of her pussy and _frothed_ out from where they were joined. She squirted with such force, that it made an indention in the earth beneath them. While in the middle of her most **intense** orgasm she ever had, the Champion wrapped his arm around her neck and **squeezed**. The loss of oxygen to her brain, the sheer **domination** from her enemy, the fact she was _still_ mid-orgasm!

It was all too much for her body, and she suffered _another_ , equally eruptive orgasm.

The champion shifted his arm around her neck, lifting her helm and revealing the slender flesh of her _vulnerable_ throat. With his other hand, he lifted his own helm past his teeth, and begun to lower himself. His master’s spell, with the addition of his seed, while he drains her of her blood, will be the final _domination_ and _corruption_ of her **soul**. If it all goes according to plan, she would become the first **pregnant vampire**.

The Champion was losing himself, he was going to _cum_ and quickly!

Without thinking anymore, the Champion _plunged_ his teeth in the orgasming **wreck** that used to be the Divine Crusader, sucking her blood and drinking her life force. The mess of a woman in previously pure armor **scrambled** underneath him, feeling herself **die** every second he _suckled_. In her flailing, she did the only thing she could think to do as she felt her life _fade_. She **grabbed** the arm around her neck with both her hands, **wrapped** her legs around the Champion’s thighs, and _orgasmed_ , the last one she’d ever have as a living being.

The Champion’s _drowned_ in pleasure like the **whore** beneath him, losing control and finally expelling his seed deep inside her womb. The ritual was a complete success, his seed _rushed_ down her fallopian tubes and _slammed_ into her vampiric eggs, _impregnating_ her and binding her to him.

She was no longer Divine Crusader, now she was merely an undead **slut** , bound to forever serve him, and able to be _impregnated_ with only a drop of seed. Perhaps, after his _first_ progeny is born, he’ll see if his pet **dogs** would like her company?


End file.
